Przeklęty z Nokturnu
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Cztery osoby kochają jedną. Jak to się dla tej jednej skończy?


Przeklęty z Nokturnu

Autor: Zilidya

Paringi: Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini,

Ostrzeżenia: Powojenne, non-canon, crossover musicalu „Notre Dame de Paris"

Dla ciekawych:

Harry Potter — Esmeralda (cyganka)

Severus Snape — Quasimodo (dzwonnik)

Albus Dumbledore — Jan Frollo (archidiakon)

Draco Malfoy — Phoebus de Chateaupers (kapitan królewskich łuczników)

Ron Weasley — Clopin (król cyganów)

Blaise Zabini — Fleur de Lys (narzeczona Phoebusa)

Luna Lovegood — Gringoire (poeta)

Spełnienie życzenia Neko-wej.

„_Ta historia czasy dawne pamięta, _

_Pewnej katedry i miłości niewdzięcznej._

_Wstąp, gdy nie lękasz się łez uronić,_

_Smutek, rozpacz oraz ból będziesz gościć._

_Nie patrz przez pryzmat kanonów dwóch, _

_lecz na ukryte powieści piękno."_

Blada, pełna blizn dłoń wysunęła się ostrożnie zza krawędzi wieży. Spod głębokiego kaptura widać było tylko czarne oczy, obserwujące szkolne błonia. Mężczyzna drugą dłonią poprawił kaptur, gdy wiatr chciał zerwać go z jego twarzy. Tu, na szczycie wieży wiało szczególnie mocno, lecz jego to nie odstraszało. Tu nikt nie patrzył na niego ze wstrętem.

Tłumy ludzi zapełniają każdy skrawek przestrzeni, od granic Zakazanego Lasu po brzeg jeziora. Barwne lampiony, fajerwerki, ogniska. Wszyscy świętują zwycięstwo Chłopca-Który-Znów-Przeżył nad Czarnym Panem. Wiosna była chłodna. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak setkom gości w zabawie. Nikt teraz nie liczył strat, chciano na razie o nich zapomnieć.

Nie dla wszystkich skończyło się to tak dobrze.

Severus Snape, niedawny mistrz eliksirów, teraz nie mógł już nauczać. Jeszcze nie tak daleko, patrząc wstecz, lękano się go z powodu charakteru i ciętych uwag. Dziś przerażał wyglądem, choć charakter uległ ułagodzeniu tym, przez co mężczyzna przeszedł. Rany zdobyte w Ostatecznej Bitwie o Hogwart oszpeciły go na zawsze. Lewa część twarzy była jedną ogromną blizną, ciągnącą się od nosa, a kończącą dopiero za uchem. Inne spowodowały, że musiał chodzić zgarbiony i dodatkowo kulejąc, bo blizna biegnąca od barku do uda pobolewała, gdy chciał się wyprostować. Mroczne zaklęcia Czarnego Pana miały go zabić, jak przystało złapanemu zdrajcy. Jego szczęście w nieszczęściu odebrało mu dar śmierci. Tygodnie leczenia nie przywróciły mu jego dawnego stanu nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, dodatkowo nie mógł też wrócić do uczenia. Gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi Wielkiej Sali młodsze dzieci zaczęły piszczeć, płakać i krzyczeć. Musiał wycofać się do swoich komnat, dopóki nie zapadł zmrok. Skrył się na ulicach Nokturnu, czasami tylko przybywając do zamku, by dostarczyć eliksiry pielęgniarce, jego ciche podziękowanie dla dyrektora i dla niej za pomoc.

Dziś, choć powinien być na dole i świętować z innymi, nie miał ochoty być wśród ludzi. Wolał patrzeć na pewnego młodego człowieka z oddalenia.

Potter nie interesował się trwającą zabawą, choć przecież była na jego cześć. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, na dodatek nie dotyczyły tylko jego. Rozmowa z dyrektorem niestety nie toczyła się tak, jakby tego pragnął. Życie wielu osób było w jego rękach, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Postępowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a zaskoczyło go.

— Niestety, Harry. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Wszyscy musicie odejść. Nowe roczniki zajmą wasze miejsce. Naprawdę nie mogę specjalnie dla kilkunastu osób robić wyjątków.

Dumbledore spojrzał smutno na chłopaka, siedzącego naprzeciw niego. Piękno młodzieńca raziło go tak bardzo, że tracił oddech. Nie mógł jednak tego pokazać. Te kilka miesięcy, gdy chłopak zerwał się z łańcucha, który na niego nałożył, stworzyło jeszcze piękniejsze dzieło Merlina. Dziecięca niewinność zniknęła. Rysy twarzy stały się wyraźniejsze i tak cudowne, że chciało się tylko ich dotykać, by upewnić się, czy aby są prawdą, a nie iluzją.

Przełknął, gdy chłopak wstał, słysząc jego słowa.

— I tak to ma się skończyć, dyrektorze? Uratowałem wasz świat, a wy tak się odwdzięczacie? Nie pozwolicie nam nawet ukończyć szkoły?

— Harry! Zrozum. — Albus także wstał. — Nie mam wyboru.

„_Odejdź, odejdź już!"_

— Dlaczego pan nam to robi? Dlaczego? — krzyknął. — Walczyłem dla pana. Okłamywałem przyjaciół. Zabiłem Voldemorta!

— Odejdź, Harry. Nie pozwolę, byś tak się do mnie zwracał! — Albus uniósł głos, a jego oczy spojrzały na niego groźnie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami niczym wrogowie.

— Proszę wyprowadzić pana Pottera poza teren szkoły — polecił nagle dyrektor, podnosząc głowę i zwracając się do kogoś za plecami Harry'ego.

— Zajmę się nim, dyrektorze. — W drzwiach stał Draco, opierając się na wyprostowanym ramieniu o drzwi. — Czy to Wybraniec, czy nie, nadal musi słuchać prawa. Nie ma wyjątków, Potter.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora ostatni raz i ruszył za odchodzącym w dół ruchomych schodów Draco. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Wspominał ostatnie chwile bitwy, kiedy to okazało się, kim naprawdę jest syn Malfoya. Auror na służbie ministerstwa. Pomagał Harry'emu pokonać Czarnego Pana, ochraniając go przed śmierciożercami. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że jest za młody, by być aurorem. Jego obrona była tak samo dobra jak Pottera, którego szkolił Snape przez ostatni rok na polecenie dyrektora. Przyznał się potem, że sam pobierał specjalne nauki u Kingsleya i to właśnie on namówił go na grę w agenta. Miał wstąpić w krąg zwolenników Voldemorta i stamtąd wspomagać jasną stronę w zwycięstwie nad Czarnym Panem.

— Nie masz wyboru, Harry — zaczął Draco, wyprowadzając go na zewnątrz zamku.

Ostatni goście odchodzili. Kilka osób patrzyło na Harry'ego, ale ten tylko pokręcił przecząco głową i ci także zaczęli odchodzić.

— Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie mam dokąd iść. Większość z nich także. Zostali wyklęci ze swoich rodzin po tej wojnie. Nie mają domów, do których mogliby wrócić. Rodziny winią ich za ataki — pożalił się.

— Jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie możecie żyć. Nokturn — zaproponował. — Idź, tam się wkrótce spotkamy. Mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia.

Pchnął Harry'ego lekko przez bramę Hogwartu. Ron już tam na niego czekał.

— Czego ten Ślizgon chciał? — Złapał przyjaciela za ramię.

— Nic, chciał tylko pomóc. — Obejrzał się za odchodzącym, uśmiechając słabo.

— I ty mu wierzysz? — oburzył się rudzielec, kierując się w stronę Hogsmeade, gdzie pozostali mieli czekać na wiadomości od Harry'ego.

Malfoy szybko wrócił za mury szkoły. Natychmiast został złapany przez Zabiniego, swego narzeczonego, i przyciągnięty do czułego pocałunku.

— Czekałem na ciebie, Draco — szepnął.

— Wiem, Blaise. Dlatego śpieszyłem się do ciebie. — Oddał pocałunek, przyciskając go do ściany.

Korytarz był pusty. Nikt nie przeszkadzał zajętej parze.

— Jeszcze kilka dni i będziesz tylko mój. — Zabini wtulił się w ramię Malfoya, ciągnąc go delikatnie w stronę wyjścia.

— Jestem tylko twój. — Uśmiechnął się i przytulił Blaise'a mocniej.

Miłość Blaise'a do Malfoya była mało znanym faktem nawet wśród Ślizgonów. Obaj ukrywali to przez cały pobyt w szkole. Ich rodziny na całe szczęście nie miały nic przeciwko ich związkowi. Oba rody były potężne i mogły zezwolić na tego typu ożenek. Teraz czekano tylko na wyznaczenie terminu ślubu.

Harry musiał zgodzić się z pomysłem Draco. Żadne inne miejsce nie miało szans ich pomieścić. Prawie cały poprzedni rok, a także kilka osób z innych lat, musiało znaleźć sobie nowe miejsce zamieszkania. Wszyscy młodzi czarodzieje z jego rocznika zostali wyrzuceni na bruk. Nikogo nie interesowało, co się z nimi stanie. Bez ukończonej szkoły mieli niewielkie szanse na jakąś normalną pracę, nikt nie chciał przyjmować niewyszkolonego czarodzieja. Większość czasu przesiadywali po tawernach.

Tam też często widywał go Severus Snape. Przychodził tu dlatego, że tu nikt nie zwracał uwagi na jego wygląd. Ukryty pod płaszczem wydawał się raczej starcem o lasce, niż tym, kim był naprawdę.

— Nasz król! — krzyczano dookoła, zmuszając go, by zajął główne krzesło przy stole.

Pijący nie interesowali się jego twarzą, lecz sakiewką, ale nie robiło mu to dziś różnicy. Wszyscy śmiali się koło niego, bawili. Nie zwracał na to uwagi. Tu, kilka stolików obok, siedział Harry, a jemu to wystarczało. Widział go i nic więcej już mu nie było potrzebne do szczęścia. Nieważne, że on nie zauważał jego, było mu to obojętne.

Czyjaś dłoń zmusiła go nagle do powstania, pociągnęła w mrok sali i szepnięto do niego z naganą:

— Co ty tu robisz? Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś tu nie przychodził. Chcesz, by nadal wszyscy uważali, że jesteś śmierciożercą?

Nagłe pojawienie się Albusa Dumbledore'a spowodowało, że Snape skulił się w sobie.

Przecież dyrektor zawsze chciał jego dobra. To dla niego sfingował swoją śmierć na wieży astronomicznej. To on zawsze stawał po jego stronie. Tylko dzięki niemu żył. To on dał mu pracę, gdy wszyscy inni odwrócili się do niego plecami.

Nikt nie zauważył, że Potter usunął się w cień kolumny i obserwował scenę z ciekawością. Dyrektor często pojawiał się na Nokturnie, ale nie wiadomo było z jakiego powodu. Niektórzy twierdzili, że sprawdzał, co dzieje się w tej dzielnicy jako czarodziej z Wizengamotu, inni, że kogoś odwiedzał.

— Chodź, Severusie. Zostaw to na zawsze za sobą. — Ostre spojrzenia, jakie starszy czarodziej rzucał na bywalców baru, nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

Mężczyzna wyszedł, kulejąc, za dyrektorem, który gromił pogardliwym wzrokiem wszystkich po drodze, jakby byli tylko pyłem u jego stóp.

Harry powoli wysunął się zza filaru.

Severus jednak nie odszedł z Dumbledore'em. Tu mieszkał i nie miał zamiaru wracać do szkoły, choć Albus wiele razy go o to prosił. Krążył teraz po uliczkach, obserwując z ukrycia Harry'ego, który nie mógł spać, tak jak i on. Ten jednak w końcu spostrzegł go i zaczął uciekać. Coś tak pokracznego nie mogło być człowiekiem, a już na pewno niczym dobrym.

Nagle potknął się i upadł na kogoś.

— Dokąd tak biegniesz, Potter? — To Draco złapał go za ramiona i postawił na nogi. — Mówiłem, że się wkrótce spotkamy.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy nie spodobał się chłopakowi. Wyrwał się i odsunął, rozglądając się dookoła. Poczwary nie było.

— Nie przejmuj się. Zająłem się nim — Malfoy zauważył jego spojrzenie, odsyłając dwóch aurorów, którzy mu towarzyszyli. — Już nie będzie cię śledził. Obronię cię.

— Nie chcę pomocy od aurora! — krzyknął, sam sobie nie wierząc.

Odwrócił się do niego plecami i pobiegł przed siebie. Nie ufał nawet sobie, przebywając tak blisko byłego Ślizgona.

— Spotkamy się więc jutro w „Czerwonej Latarni"! — krzyknął za nim rozbawiony blondyn.

Harry zatrzymał się przy zakręcie w następny zaułek.

— „Czerwona Latarnia"? — szepnął, oglądając się na Draco, i wznowił bieg.

Draco był rozdarty pomiędzy dwiema miłościami. Kochał Zabiniego za jego delikatność, ale Potter nie opuszczał ostatnio jego myśli. Chciał go spróbować. Potargać te czarne, niesforne włosy. Pocałować te chętne usta. Śledził każdy jego krok, czekając na dogodną sytuację, wcale nie przejmując się uczuciami narzeczonego. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak przyjdzie. Miał zamiar pójść krok naprzód z tym Gryfonem. Parę rzuconych na wiatr obietnic powinno mu pomóc w zdobyciu tego, czego pożądał.

Luna Lovegood chodziła ciemnymi uliczkami Nokturnu, nieświadoma oczu, które nie spuszczały z niej wzroku. Jako jedyna z wyrzuconych ze szkoły, miała dokąd wrócić, ale sama wybrała takie życie, by nie oddalać się od przyjaciół.

Blondynka przyciągała szumowiny niczym ogień ćmy. Ona nie lubiła tawern, były dla niej za głośne, parne i śmierdzące. Wolała patrzeć na nocne życie ulicy. Obserwować gwiazdy. Spacerować bez celu.

— Malutka, co tutaj robisz?

— Chodź z nami.

— Zajmiemy się tobą.

Różne propozycje dolatywały z bram i zaułków, ale nie zawsze zwracała na nie uwagi.

— Zostawcie mnie. Nic do was nie mam, tylko spaceruję!

W pewnej chwili kilku chętnych jej ciała złapało ją i przycisnęło do ściany.

Z przeciwnej strony ulicy całą sytuację spostrzegł Potter, idący właśnie na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi po ciężkim dniu,

— Harry, nie wtrącaj się — szepnął Ron, ciągnąc Harry'ego w drugą stronę. — To nie nasz świat. Nie możemy jej pomóc.

— To Luna, nasza przyjaciółka! — Wyrwał się i pobiegł w stronę dziewczyny.

Dłuższą chwilę dyskutował z mieszkańcami Nokturnu. Nie był tu byle kim, by nie zwracano na niego uwagi. Eksbohater miał tu tyle samo wrogów, co zwolenników. Uratował od swego przybycia na ulicę Nokturnu parę słabszych osób i to właśnie oni stali za nim murem. Pomógł im w potrzebie. Stał się jakby światełkiem w ciemności dla niektórych. Mniejszość „tych złych" wolała na razie z nim nie zadzierać, tym bardziej, że nie należał przecież do słabych i niewyszkolonych czarodziei jak wielu z nich.

W końcu Luna była jego, i to dosłownie. Nokturnczycy wymusili na nim zaklęcie opieki. Przez trzy lata miał być odpowiedzialny za dziewczynę. Miał się nią opiekować, ale nie mógł się z nią kochać. To ostatnie nie bardzo ruszyło Harry'ego, choć mieszkańcy uważali to za zabawne. Potter był zbyt zauroczony pewnym aurorem i nawet piękna dziewczyna nie mogła mu zawrócić w głowie.

— Luno, czy to dobrze, że jesteś połączona zaklęciem z Harrym? — zapytał Albus, wkraczając następnego dnia na Nokturn.

Spotkał dziewczynę, która podzieliła się z nim tą wiadomością. A skoro Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało, że się nią opiekuje, to dlaczego ona ma grymasić. Lubiła Harry'ego jak brata i z uśmiechem wspominała ich krótkie rozmowy. Nigdy jej nie wyśmiewał, zawsze traktował z szacunkiem.

— Tak, panie profesorze.

— On cię nie kocha.

— Wiem, nie przeszkadza mi to. Ja jego też nie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Chce tylko ochronić mnie przed tutejszymi ludźmi i robi to w taki sposób, w jaki potrafi.

Nagły hałas odwrócił ich uwagę. Oddział aurorów ustawił na pokaz klatkę z poczwarą złapaną nocą na Nokturnie. Ludzie natychmiast zaczęli się zbierać na niewielkim placu.

Istota była wyczerpana i cicho wołała o wodę, kryjąc się w fałdach swego czarnego płaszcza. Żaden ze stróżów nie reagował na jego prośby, ludzie natomiast bali się podchodzić bliżej, choć wielu poznało stałego bywalca jednej z tawern. Błagalne prośby były co jakiś czas uciszane przez aurorów, którzy go pilnowali.

Z zebranego tłumu wysunął się powoli Harry z butelką wody i, niezatrzymany przez nikogo, napoił spragnionego.

Severus patrzył na niego, dziękując mu cicho. Jego serce biło tylko dla tej chwili. Chłopak zwrócił na niego uwagę, pomógł mu, choć chyba nie rozpoznał. To jednak było nieważne. Zwrócił na niego na krótką chwilę uwagę i to było dla niego niebo.

Z tyłu Albus ściskał pięści. Przeklinał narodziny Harry'ego. Chłopak niszczył go od środka. Spalał niczym ogień piekielny. Nie dawał spać. Nawet gdy nie było go w pobliżu, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Wyniszczało go to, wyczerpywało. Nawet najmniejszy gest chłopaka powodował, że pragnął go coraz bardziej.

Draco skinął na podwładnych. Uwolnili Snape'a, a sam Malfoy obserwował Harry'ego, a także Zabiniego, stojącego u wejścia do Nokturnu. Sam już był zagubiony, jednocześnie nadal nieziemsko pożądając Pottera. Czasami żałował, że chłopak został wyrzucony tu, na Nokturn. Może gdyby go nie widywał tak często, to nie myślałby tyle o nim.

Stróże prawa rozgonili tłum. Dumbledore odszedł, a zaraz za nim aurorzy z Draco i Zabinim na czele. Rynek opustoszał.

Severus powoli podszedł do Harry'ego, który oglądał się za Malfoyem.

— Gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował pomocy, daj mi znać. Odwdzięczę się za okazaną mi łaskę.

Potter drgnął i odsunął się od maszkary. Po chwili rozpoznał swojego byłego profesora.

— Snape? Profesor Snape.

— Tak, Potter. — Severus starał się ukryć swoją szpetotę pod dużym kapturem.

Harry dotknął jego dłoni, powstrzymując go przed tym gestem. Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

— Obu nam się nieźle powodzi, jak widzę — rzucił z drwiącą ironią. — Ja żyję jak cygan, a pan został...

— Potworem — dokończył za niego mężczyzna. — Jestem świadom, Potter, jak teraz wyglądam.

— Obaj ukrywamy się w mrokach Nokturnu, choć każdy z innego powodu.

— Moja propozycja nadal jest aktualna. Mieszkam na końcu tej ulicy.

Wycofał się w mrok i zniknął w jego ciemnościach. Harry usiadł na schodach jakiejś opuszczonej kamienicy i spojrzał w niebo. Ciemne chmury nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Nie tylko jego pokarał los. Czy to on, czy to Severus, który wycierpiał najwięcej pod piętnem Voldemorta. Każdy nosił na barkach swój ból. I nikt nie mógł go z nich zdjąć. Nikt nie odpowiadał na ich nieme modlitwy. Nawet mieszkając już trochę na mrocznych ulicach tej dzielnicy, nie mieli się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc. Chronić musieli się sami, w taki sposób, w jaki tylko potrafili. Bez żadnego wsparcia.

W innym zaułku stał Dumbledore. Patrzył zachłannym wzrokiem na zamyślonego chłopaka. Nie powinien o nim tyle myśleć, a jednak nie mógł przestać. Chciał zobaczyć chłopaka u swoich stóp, nagiego, okiełznanego. Pięści ścisnęły się same, gdy poczuł, co sam widok chłopaka robi z jego ciałem. Nie powinien. Był szanowanym czarodziejem. Dyrektorem jedynej magicznej szkoły w Anglii, a pożąda swego byłego ucznia. Wyrzucenie go poza teren zamku nic nie dało. Nic nie dawało, że jest dużo starszy od niego. Ciągle pragnął tego zielonookiego chłopca. Wypalało go to, doprowadzało do szaleństwa i wiedział, że nie będzie tego końca.

Wycofał się, zostawiając Harry'ego. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Pewien auror stał mu na drodze.

Draco poczuł, że ktoś za nim idzie. Zmierzał na spotkanie, ale jak widać nie tylko on.

— Czego chcesz? — nie wytrzymał i krzyknął w mrok.

— Opuść ulicę Pokątną i Nokturn! I nigdy nie wracaj! — Cichy, ale ciężki od gniewu głos dotarł do niego. — Lepiej mnie posłuchaj, nim to skończy się to dla ciebie źle.

— Jestem aurorem! Nie dam się tak łatwo zastraszyć! Kim jesteś?

— Pożałujesz tego, że nie posłuchałeś!

I zapadła cisza. Malfoy nie dawał temu wiary, zbyt wiele razy spotkał się z pogróżkami. Jego myśli i tak były zajęte pewnym młodzieńcem i spotkaniem z nim.

„Czerwona latarnia" to najbardziej popularny dom schadzek na Nokturnie. Harry sam nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać po Draco, ale jednak przyszedł.

Komnata dla nich już czekała gotowa i Gryfon wszedł do niej pierwszy, nie chcąc czekać wśród innych bywalców tego miejsca. Zwykły pokój z łóżkiem i stolikiem z dwoma krzesłami. Nic specjalnego, ale przynajmniej czyste.

Draco przyszedł chwilę po nim i stanął w drzwiach, patrząc zachłannie na bruneta.

— Wiem, że to nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć. Pochodzimy z dwóch krańców naszego świata. Ty, bogaty dziedzic czystokrwistego rodu. Ja, wygnany bohater, żyjący na skraju nędzy. — Harry zadrżał na sam widok Malfoya.

Wiedział, że przepadł z kretesem. Kochał tego blondyna, choć nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało. Po prostu doznał nagle olśnienia.

— Nie interesuje mnie to. — Draco zamknął drzwi i podszedł bliżej do czekającego przy łóżku Harry'ego.

Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował delikatnie. Harry zamarł na moment, ale nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Jego uczucie do tego aurora było już zbyt głębokie, by mógł się oprzeć. Uniósł dłoń i sięgnął w stronę jego twarzy.

Nagły błysk oślepił na moment Harry'ego. Zobaczył jeszcze, jak Draco upada. Zaraz potem poczuł uderzenie i pogrążył się w ciemności.

— Nie może pan już nic powstrzymać. Zmiany postępują. Od teraz nic nie pozostanie takie jak kiedyś. Mugolacy wkraczają w nasz świat coraz większą falą. Potrafią obłaskawiać swoją elektryczność z naszą magią, by obie działały zgodnie.

— Widzę, Luno. Powstanie więcej magicznych szkół. Hogwart utraci swój urok.

Luna przeszła kawałek dalej. Ulice Nokturnu w dzień były ciche i spokojne. Wszyscy kryli się w cieniach uliczek, nikt nie przeszkadzał przechodzącym. W dzień nie było tu zła, czarnej magii i dzielnica przypominała całkiem normalną ulicę. Dyrektor często rozmawiał z dziewczyną, a ona wiedziała, że nie robi tego z grzeczności. Jej nie dało się łatwo zmylić.

— Nie wie pan, gdzie jest Harry? — zapytała nagle.

— Niestety, nie wiem. Ulice Nokturnu stały się bez niego ostatnio takie puste.

— A co się stało z profesorem Snape'em? Jego też nie widziałam od kilku dni.

— Jest smutny, zawiedziony. Chyba się zakochał.

— Zakochał? — Dziewczyna spojrzała w stronę dachów.

A Severus Snape po nich krążył. Rozmyślał o swoim losie i o tym, jak czas szybko mija tuż obok, tak jakby specjalnie go omijał. Zniknięcie Pottera jeszcze bardziej go zasmucało. Gdy nie widywał chłopaka, nie miał na nic ochoty, nawet trwać na swoim stanowisku nad ulicami Nokturnu. Obserwowanie innych przestało mieć dla niego urok.

Luna nie dawała wiary w ani jedno słowo dyrektora, ona swoje zdążyła już poznać. Gdy nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi, podsłuchała parę wiadomości, które dla niektórych mogłyby się wydawać błahe, ale dla niej miały swoją wartość. Dobrze czasami być braną za szaloną.

Pożegnała się z nim i ruszyła w stronę tawerny, w której często widywano przyjaciół Harry'ego. Znalazła Rona prawie natychmiast. Wyglądał blado i mizernie.

— Nie mogę go nigdzie znaleźć — przekazał innym siedzącym przy stole. — Jakby zapadł się pod ziemię.

Wszyscy naraz zaczęli mówić, gdzie szukali, ale było podobnie. Harry zniknął z ulic Nokturnu.

Luna rozejrzała się dookoła i przeszła tuż obok Rona, cicho szepcząc:

— Jest w Azkabanie. Pomogę ci wszystko przygotować.

Sąd. Harry znał to miejsce. Ostatnio jak tu był, Albus stał po jego stronie. Teraz oskarżał go za coś, czego nie zrobił. Jego własna różdżka miała być głównym dowodem przeciwko niemu. To podobno z niej zranił Malfoya, a on jej nawet wtedy nie miał przy sobie. Nikt go nie słuchał. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby ktoś stał za sędziami i pociągał za sznurki.

— Dlaczego zaatakowałeś Draco Malfoya?

— Nie zrobiłem tego.

— Widziano cię na miejscu zbrodni.

Harry wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba mogła go widzieć. Tylko jeden człowiek nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, odkąd opuścił Hogwart. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił, ale nie rozumiał też, dlaczego nie mówił prawdy, skoro ich widział. Nigdy przecież nie miał zamiaru skrzywdzić Draco. I gdzie był Malfoy? Nie zeznawał w jego obronie, choć wydawało się, że coś do niego czuł.

Teraz drżał. Eliksiry leczące nie były wystarczająco mocne i wiele ran zadanych przez przesłuchujących go aurorów nadal mu dokuczało. Nie wiedział co z Draco. Powiedzieli mu, że go oszukał, zdradził, a potem zranił. Nie słuchał tych kłamstw, nawet gdy podpisywał własne zeznanie, twierdzące, że przyznaje się do winy. Po torturach było mu już wszystko jedno.

Ciągle tylko myślał o Draco.

Rozmowa w Azkabanie z Dumbledore'em przeraziła go jednak jeszcze bardziej.

Starzec go pożądał. Kochał chorą miłością. Opowiedział mu, jak zakochał się w nim podczas Ostatecznej Bitwy, gdy w otoczeniu swojej magii stał dumnie wyprostowany naprzeciw Voldemorta. Pełen siły, pewności i wiary w zwycięstwo.

Patrzył na niego zszokowany. Wręcz czuł się chory, choć przecież ten nigdy nawet go nie dotknął. Jednak zamknięty sam na sam z dyrektorem drżał ze strachu. Teraz mogło stać się cokolwiek. Strażnicy nie reagowali na krzyki więźniów. Tu wszyscy krzyczeli.

Albus podszedł bliżej i go dotknął. Westchnął niepokojąco, a Harry przełknął głośno, nie mając gdzie uciec. Opierał się o zimną ścianę, jakby to ona miała go uchronić przed Dumbledore'em.

— Bądź mój, a uwolnię cię.

To nie mogła być prawda, przesłyszał się. Zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, nie wierząc.

— Nie, nie.

Modlił się o ratunek.

I jego niema modlitwa została wysłuchana. Zamek w drzwiach trzasnął i do celi wpadł Ron, uderzając Dumbledore'a z całej siły w szczękę. Starzec osunął się na ziemię, ale nikt się nim nie przejął.

— Pośpiesz się! — krzyknął do Harry'ego Weasley, by ten się otrząsnął.

— Jak...?

— Snape nam pomógł. Czeka na korytarzu. Reszta pilnuje strażników.

Harry wybiegł na zewnątrz. Przyjaciele otaczali go z każdej strony. Severus ukrywał się za drzwiami jego celi, ale Harry i tak go dostrzegł, uśmiechając się do niego.

— Harry, idź z nim. On cię ukryje — poprosił Ron, popychając go w stronę Severusa.

Wydostanie się z więzienia okazało się, o dziwo, łatwe. Łodzie czekały. Nikt ich nie powstrzymał. W ciągu godziny został teleportowany do kwater Snape'a na Nokturnie.

— Tu będziesz bezpieczny. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie. Nie wychodź stąd pod żadnym pozorem.

— Dziękuję.

Zanim Severus zdążył opuścić sypialnię, Harry już spał wyczerpany.

Sam Severus pogrążył się w myślach w drugim pokoju. Jego dłoń gładziła obicie starego fotela, jakby to był największy przyjaciel. Spoglądał smutno przez okno w mroki nocy. Był aż do bólu pewien, że Harry nigdy go nie pokocha, nie gdy wygląda tak jak teraz. On, maszkara, niczym gargulec i chłopak piękny jak słońce, na które z trudem można spojrzeć. Nic mu nie da przeklinanie losu, za to jak go potraktował. Załamany objął się ramionami i westchnął ciężko.

Luna spoglądała w ciemne okna mieszkania Severusa. Łzy na jej policzkach i słaby, smutny uśmiech nie został dostrzeżony przez nikogo. Ulice opustoszały, jakby wszyscy coś przeczuwali i lękali się nadejścia następnego dnia. Upadła na kolana, w błoto. Jej dłonie zanurzyły się w mokrym zimnie. Z płuc wyrwał się szloch. Tylko ona wiedziała, dlaczego płacze. Tylko jej dusza krzyczała ku niebu.

Ciemne chmury zasłoniły księżyc i wraz z zalegającą ciemnością skulona na ziemi postać zniknęła.

Przebudzenie Harry'ego nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Wszystko, co zdarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich dni, uderzyło w niego niczym fala przypływu, wyrywając z jego płuc oddech. Nagle dotarło do niego, że Draco go nie kochał, lecz bawił się z nim. Pragnął tylko jego ciała, tak samo jak Dumbledore. Nikt nie kochał go za to, kim był. Pragnęli, pożądali, ale nie kochali naprawdę. Skulił się na łóżku, pogrążając w rozpaczy. Przez niego wszyscy cierpieli. To przez niego nie mogli się uczyć, bo dyrektor chciał się go pozbyć z zasięgu wzroku. Nie chciał go mieć tak blisko, by ten go nie kusił. Niewiele to pomogło, bo ciągle przecież przybywał na Nokturn, by go oglądać.

Draco tak samo, nie patrolowałby mrocznej dzielnicy, gdyby jego tu nie było. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby zniknął z ich życia, niż żeby to nadal miało tak trwać.

Postanowienie było ciężkie, ale nie zmieni już zdania. Tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich.

Wkroczenie aurorów na Nokturn odbyło się w ciszy. Jednak była to cisza przed burzą. Dumbledore, stojąc na przedzie swojej małej armii i uzbrojony w rozporządzenie Wizengamotu, nakazuje wypełnić jego rozkazy.

Nikt nie powinien zostać bezkarny po ataku na Azkaban. Nikt nie ma prawa pozostać w tej dzielnicy. Wszyscy mają odejść. Zniknąć z życia porządnych ludzi. Tak utwierdzał w swoich przekonaniach innych czarodziei, by pozwolili mu wyplenić zło, resztki po wojnie z Voldemortem.

Nastaje dzień exodusu.

Draco, wcale nie wyglądający na rannego, jako pierwszy rozpoczyna atak. Zaklęcia zaczynają przecinać ulicę, wysadzając drzwi i budząc hałasem mieszkańców. Krzyki strachu i paniki zapełniają ciszę ulic. Ludzie, w większości bezbronni, wybiegają wprost pod różdżki aurorów. Krew zaczyna zalewać chodniki, nikt na to nie zwraca uwagi.

Harry wybiega, słysząc przeraźliwy krzyk dziecka, wołającego matkę. Zapomina całkowicie o ostrzeżeniu Severusa, że ma nie opuszczać kryjówki.

Za progiem zamiera.

Ulica płonie, ludzie zabijają się nawzajem. Jego przyjaciele walczą przeciw aurorom, którzy mają sporą przewagę liczebną. Jego myśli natychmiast wracają do wcześniejszych przemyśleń. To nigdy by się nie zdarzyło, gdyby jego tu nie było.

Nagle dostrzega Rona, który zasłania sobą jakieś dziecko. Zaklęcie uśmiercające przeszywa go i chłopak upada na kolana, a następnie osuwa się na ziemię.

Harry biegnie do niego, krzycząc. Jego krzyk przebija się przez inne i wszyscy zamierają.

Dopada nieruchomego ciała przyjaciela i upada tuż obok niego. Jego oddech urywa się, próbując powstrzymać płacz. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. To nie o takiej przyszłości marzyli. Opuszczona głowa nagle unosi się do góry i jego wzrok spostrzega Draco, który ciągle ma wzniesioną różdżkę. Harry powoli wstaje, ale nie potrafi podnieść ręki na Malfoya.

Wszyscy patrzą na Pottera.

Chwilę rozkojarzenia wykorzystują stróże prawa i w kilka minut obezwładniają wszystkich.

Nikt nie zwraca uwagi na blondynkę, stojącą na jednym z dachów i płaczącą bezgłośnie.

Draco atakuje stojącego nieruchomo Pottera _drętwotą_, nawet nie patrząc mu w oczy. Odchodzi, nie interesując się nim więcej. Tak jakby przestał dla niego istnieć.

Wszystko dzieje się w dziwnej ciszy i o wiele za szybko. Więźniowie znikają, a na ulicy pozostają jedynie Dumbledore i Potter.

Zimno oplata obu nagłym dreszczem. Pojawia się dementor. Czarny, niosący ze sobą smutek i chłód. Przynoszący jedynie śmierć.

Za plecami Albusa pojawia się nagle Severus.

— Powstrzymaj go. Chłopak zawsze wiele dla ciebie znaczył. Dlaczego pozwalasz na coś takiego?

Dumbledore odtrąca Snape'a i zaczyna się oddalać.

— I właśnie dlatego dziś umrze. Wolał Draco zamiast mnie — odpowiedział, ostatni raz patrząc na chłopaka.

Severus ścisnął pięści, nagle wszystkie części układanki wpadły na swoje miejsce. Jednak jest już za późno. Nim Severus zareagował, dementor pochylił się nad nieruchomym Harrym i złożył na jego ustach pocałunek.

— ALBUS!

Nie wiadomo, co się stało. Ciało dyrektora osunęło się na pokrytą błotem ulicę. Krew zaczęła się z nim mieszać.

Severus jak zaklęty podszedł do Harry'ego, przekraczając ciało dyrektora, w którego zawsze wierzył i któremu ufał całym sercem. Człowiekiem, który rozkazał zabić jedyną osobę, którą pokochał.

Ale to nie był już jego Harry. To pusta skorupa bez duszy. Nigdy już nie otworzy zielonych oczu i nie uśmiechnie się do nikogo. Severus klęknął koło niego, gładząc mu włosy. Ułudą jest oddech, iluzją jest to życie, które tli się w ciele bez duszy.

— Wstań, Harry. Proszę, wstań.

Mężczyzna podnosi ostrożnie ciało i przytula je do piersi, płacząc już głośno, wznosząc twarz ku niebu. Wie, że to bez celu, ale nadal prosi. Z jego słowami miesza się deszcz, spłukujący łzy z policzków. Cisza otula ich płaszczem.

Nikt więcej nie widział Severusa Snape'a na Nokturnie. Zniknął wraz ciałem Harry'ego Pottera. I choć pewna dziewczyna mogła by zdradzić, co się stało, milczy, płacząc czasami w deszczowe dni i ściskając w dłoni małą fiolkę.

_Miłości cztery, każda inna._

_Jedna pożądaniem, jedna żądzą._

_Inna tęsknotą, kolejna ta prawdziwa._

_Płaczesz? To dobrze. Też kochasz._

_Twe serce bije tak jak powinno._

_I tu historii już kres._


End file.
